Automotive Engines
= Bookmarks = * Diesel Truck Engines, Performance Duramax Parts, Trucks & Cars - Diesel Power Magazine * etasgroup - YouTube * Engine Technology International * Green Car Congress * Diesel Net = Trends = * Scuderi Group * Ten Trends That Are Steering The Auto Industry's Future * Future of Automotive Powertrains * Three Emerging Trends in Automotive Engineering * Internal Combustion Engines: The Road Forward * Automotive Powertrain Technologies through 2016 and 2025 * INNOVATIVE TRENDS IN THE AUTOMOTIVE INDUSTRY = Modeling = * Linkoping * Linkoping Software * TCDI EGR VGT model * Modelica MVEMLib * Combustion modeling for virtual SI engine calibration with the help of 0D/3D methods * The Internal Combustion Engine Modelling : Modelling, Estimation and Control Issues * Ken Butts Engine Model * Engine and Transmission Modeling for Heavy-Duty Vehicles * Diesel Engines * A modeling approach for engine dynamics based on electrical analogy * Modelling of an internal combustion engine using power-oriented graphs and electrical analogy * The POG Technique for Modelling Engine Dynamics Based on Electrical Analogy * Dynamic Modeling and Control of Hybrid Automotive Systems Concepts * Brake Specific Fuel Consumption (BSFC) * Thrust Specific Fuel Consumption (TSFC) * Brake Mean Effective Pressure (BMEP) 1D Simulation * GT-Power * Ricardo WAVE * AVL Boost Cyber Physical Systems * Component-based Modeling of Dynamic Systems using Heterogeneous Composition Component Models * Modelica * Simulink * AADL * Bond Graphs * UML * OMG SysML Model Based Testing * Model Based Testing of Automotive Systems = Engine Control = * Modeling and control of automotive powertrain systems: a tutorial * Control, Computing and Communications: Technologies for the Twenty-First Century Model T = Model Based Engine Design = * Towards a concurrent engine system design methodology - Toyota * Model Driven Software Engineering * Model Based Software Development * AutoMoDe * Automotive Engine Control and Hybrid Systems: Challenges and Opportunities * System Level Design * Embedded System Design for Automotive Applications * Model Based Systems in the Automotive Industry * Optimal Design for Automotive Hybrid Powertrain Systems * Model Based Decomposition of Design Problems * Hardware in the loop - Opal RT * MIL/SIL Tutorial - Emmeskay * Virtual testing with Model Based Design * FANG Challenge ** Presentation ** Openalia ** Drivetrain Guidelines ** C2M2L * OnRAMP ** Greg Stewart ** Francesco Borrelli ** OnRAMP = Model Based Fault Detection = * Model Based Diagnosis for the Air Intake System of the SI-Engine = Software = * D2T * Bosch Motorsport * Diesel RK * Dynomation * KIVA * ETAS ** ETAS INCA ** LABCAR Automation ** ETAS INCERIO ** XiL * AVL ** BOOST RT ** AVL Cruise * Tesis DYNAware * Raptor * Multidisciplinary Design Optimization Laboratory Multidisciplinary Design Optimization Laboratory Simulation * Vehicle Simulation Software * Gamma Technologies - Engine and Vehicle simulation * Linkoping Diesel Engine Model * CMCL Innovations * LMS ** AMESim * Lotus Engineering Software * dSPACE * openProd * Autonomie (PSAT) Analysis * Alpha Engine Control * OnRamp Honeywell Software Standards * IBM Rational * Eclipse Automotive Tool Platform * AUTOSAR ** ARTOP ** EAST-ADL ** EATOP * edona * TASTE * TOPCASED * AADL Tools * META * SAFE * ITEA2 = People = * Ilya Kolmanovsky * Anna Stefanopoulou * Karl Hedrick * Giorgio Rizzoni * Hossein Javaherian * Mahdi Shahbakhti * Pieter J. Mosterman * Luigi Glielmo * Per Andersson = Industry = * Next generation model based diesel engine control * ETAS - Tools and solutions for the development and service of automotive ECUs * Bosch Engine Management System * Bosch Electronic Diesel Control * Bosch Powertrain systems for passenger cars * Continental Automotive * Delphi * DENSO * Hitachi Automotive Systems * Honda R&D Americas * IFP Engine Nouvels * Magneti Marelli * Mitsubishi Electric * Siemens = Government = * Combustion Research Facility * Vehicle Technologies Office * Autonomie * Oak Ridge National Lab ** Modeling and Simulation * Powertrain System Analysis Toolkit * PHEV = Research = * Vehicle Dynamics and Control Lab, Berkeley * Technical Committee on Automotive Control * Advanced Ground-Vehicle Power - Energy Center - Discovery Park at Purdue * ECRL * Automatic Control - Automotive systems * Autonomie * Vehicular Systems at Linköping University * University of Michigan Transportation Research Institute * Advanced Power System Research Center * ARES * Ohio State * Ohio State Center for Automotive Research * WatCAR * IFP Group Powertrain Technologies * Advanced Centre for Automotive Research and Testing = Books = * Real-Time Object Uniform Design Methodology with UML * Introduction to Modeling and Control of Internal Combustion Engine Systems by Lino Guzzella (Author), Christopher Onder * Vehicle Propulsion Systems: Introduction to Modeling and Optimization by Lino Guzzella (Author), Antonio Sciarretta * Internal Combustion Engine Fundamentals by John Heywood * Diesel-Engine Management, Robert Bosch GmbH * Automotive Control Systems by A. Galip Ulsoy (Author), Huei Peng (Author), Melih Çakmakci * Modeling and Control of Engines and Drivelines by Lars Eriksson (Author), Lars Nielsen = Conferences = * Model Based Architecting and Construction of Embedded Systems * ACM/IEEE 15th International Conference on Model Driven Engineering Languages & Systems ** Model Integration Languages * E-COSM'2015 = Courses = * Internal Combustion Engines - MIT * Engines - CSU = Journals = * Journal of Engine Research